bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Shinitenshin
¡Bienvenid@ a mi Discusión! Archivo:Segunda_Division_Insignia.jpg ¡Hola!, yo soy Yamiko Chitsuki (Shinitenshin), Teniente de la Segunda división y te doy la bienvenida a mi discusión, si tienes un pregunta, una duda, o si quieres entrar en mi división, escribe tu mensaje y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda!. La Segunda División en este momento se encuentra asi: Archivo:2.jpegCapitán:Yamiko Chitsuki Archivo:2.jpegTeniente: Satellizer Shihoin Tercer Oficial: Toshiro Elric Otros miembros: Archivo:2.jpegCuarto Oficial: ''Ryuma'' Bienvenido(a) Hola soy Ivan kurosaki10 me gustaria formar parte de su Gotei 13 , entonces como hago para entrar a la academia de shinigami? ((:--ivankurosaki10--:) (discusión) 15:57 1 jun 2012 (UTC)) Hola, Shinitenshin-san mi nombre es Minato Hinamura (Hyorinmaru634) y te doy la bienvenida a Bleach Wiki, veo que esre muy interesada por Bleach y eso es bueno, espero que la pases bien y que hagas muchas ediciones positivas en esta Wiki :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:34 8 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Lamento lo que te voy a preguntar pero...¿Eres hombre o mujer? ...Pues no estoy seguro y la verdad es que nunca he escuchado un nombre como el tuyo... xP OMG! otra venezolana hay mas y mas venezolanas y pocos venezolanos creo que soy el unico al menos que seas hombre xD te paso a dar la bienvenida a nuestra tan querida wiki espero hagsa muchos amigos y te unas a mi division algun dia xD ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Si quieres yo te puedo colocar la ficha y te solo la completas xd en cuanto a lo de la academia ya no hay cupos :/ ... ok no ._. yo te inscribo no te preocupes n_n ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Hola Yamiko-san, para entrar a la academia no debes tener ninguna edicion, solo debes hablar con Taichi Inuzuri (James cullen). Dejale un mensaje pidiendole que te deje entrar y empezaras a hacer pruebas que te permitan mejorar la wiki y cuando terminaes puedes editar articulos, crear tu personaje y hasta incluso puedes crear capitulos de manga o episodios del anime tu sola!!! Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 17:58 9 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Me encanta que seas tan animada y que te guste mi division, ah y por cierto, vi que le dejaste a Kyosuke-san el mensaje de como crear tu personaje. Primero puedes guiarte sobre lo que debe tener u personaje (si quieres puedes mirar el mio, esta en mi perfil) Crealo y cuando tengas la informacion necesaria, dime y te creare la pagina pues esta pagina no es creada como las otras... Por cierto de que estado de Venezuela eres ? ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Academia Por supuesto, ya estas inscripta. Tu primer examen consiste en quitarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 articulos y luego decirme a cuales.Suerte!!! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 15:22 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Bueno, las categorias son etiquetas que permiten organizar a personajes tanto del manga original como del anime, estas se encuentran al final del articulo, justo despues de la navegacion (como ejemplo en el articulo Ichigo Kurosaki esta "Categorias: Vizard, Xcution..."). Algunos personajes tienen la categoria personaje a pesar de que tienen otras que son más especificas (como ejemplo el articulo Ulquiorra Cifer tenia antes "Categorias: Personajes, Arrancar, Espada") y esta categoria es innecesaria. El examen consiste en quitar la categoria personajes de 10 articulos (Pero ojo, solo puedes quitar la categoria a los que sea necesario quitarla) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 18:03 11 mar 2011 (UTC) *Ok, no hay problema, pero un pequeño comentario: Mi apellido es Hinamura, no Hanamura :P Puedo entrar a la academiaNicolas 99q (discusión) 02:34 15 jul 2012 (UTC) Aprobado Aprobado! Ahora debes crear el Capítulo 130. Suspicion2 Tears. Informate mejor de como crear este tipo de articulos en el Proyecto Capítulos. Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 14:55 12 mar 2011 (UTC) *Ya no me hago cargo de la Academia ): Debes hablar con el Comandante General Kyosuke Hisanagi, el se hace cargo ahora.Suerte! *Hey hola Naiara k tal te invito si tienes facebook a nuestro grupo alli ahi discutimos de muchas cosas y sirve para socializar con los miembros de la wiki, si tienes un face solo ve a los mensajes alli aparece el link a nuestro grupo y le das a kiero unirme al grupo cuando uno del grupo lo vea te uniras y ya "Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 14:18 22 mar 2011 (UTC) *hey shinitenshin dime k crees de lo k te dije alli arriba sobre el facebook y el grupo. Pues yo hice mi personaje Aqui, y es muy util pues me ayudó sobre todo en mi Dark Bankai, espero que te sea de utilidad :) Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:19 23 mar 2011 (UTC) *Pues no te entiendo bien, quieres hacer tu personaje según tus dibujos y luego ponerlos en tu blog o quieres saber una página en la que averigues pistas acerca de tus poderes para tu Shikai y luego tu Bankai(Ten en cuenta que no puedes copiar los mismos poderes, por eso lo llamo una pista). *Si quieres puedes hacerlos en ambos sitios pero primer hazlo en una pagina de blog tuya hola shinitenshin!! el capi esta muy bien te falta arreglar la navegacion y poner el titulo en español con el numero de capitulo osea: "Sospechas2 (de lagrimas) es el capitulo numero 130 de bleach" Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukuaicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama]] 16:05 5 abr 2011 (UTC) Navegacion aca te dejo la navegacion bien hecha Archivo:2.jpeg 'Nibantai Fukuaicho' [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|Keiichi Ishiyama]] 02:28 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Capítulo :@ No te respondio??!!!! :@ :@ Bueno, pasando a tu examen, solo debes agregar una descripcion a las Imagenes, creo que son solo dos las que no tienen descripcion. Cuando termines avisame a mi, no a Kyo. Saludo--Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 11:41 9 abr 2011 (UTC) *No se :@ Ayer entro a la compu, porque hablo con nosotros en el chat de Facebook, asi que me tendra que dar una explicacion...Aprobado! Tu siguiente examen ya esta posteado en la pagina de la Academia. *Aprobado! Ahora se viene la dificil, Academia Shino... *Asi es, pero ella esta inactiva... Propuesta Acepto, seria un honor tenerte en mi división, quedarias para ser tercer oficial cuando te graduaras. Siempre he sentido que tu personaje tiene muchisimo potencial asi que te propongo ayudarte a crear, mejorar y fortalecer tu Shikai (todavia no creo que puedas crear el Bankai, es muy pronto para hacerlo). PD: Podria hacer el entrenamiento en la historia de mi personaje si deseas...Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 15:30 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Gracias, y genial lo de mis 1000 ediciones, la verdad ni me habia fijado, creia que todavia me faltaban muchisimas :P Argumento No se, inventiga si en la novelizacion se cambia algo (cosa que no creo)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 16:50 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Esta bien, pero solo te falta la Nvegacion, es la misma que la del articulo: Bleach: Official Animation Book VIBEs... *Ahora debes crear una Sandbox (para ello crea un articulo comun llamado: "Usuario:Shinitenshin/Sandbox". Luego de crearla crea un Encabezado 2, que diga "Academia", y luego un Encabezado 3, que diga Ultimo Examen. Despues avisame... *Bien, ahora en la seccion "Ultimo Examen" escribi "Falta poco para graduarme!!" en negritas y subrayado, debajo, tachado y en cursiva, "Wiii", estos dos en una enumeracion. Despues avisame... *Bien, ahora sacale la enumeracion y hacelo texto centrado. *Bien, ahora hacelo texto a la derecha. *No, no lo hiciste el texto sigue centrado. *Bien, ahora crea una galeria con, minimo, 2 imagenes cualquiera con una descripcion cada una... *Bien, ahora hace una diapositiva con las imagenes que quieras... Necesito algo de ayuda sobre los poderes de Ichigo No sé aún como va la página U_U lo siento. Bueno, quiero saber una cosa: Ichigo pierde sus poderes, pero entrena con el décimo escuadrón o con esos que se hacen llamar X-cution (por lo que podrá ver a Rukia, ¿no?). En el manga 344, parece que ha recuperado sus poderes, pero, son los mismos (o serán) los mismos de antes? Punultima cosa Bien, solo te quedan dos cosas. Ahora agregale una Imagen comun con una descripcion (la imagen que quieras). Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 20:15 17 abr 2011 (UTC) *Bien, la ultima cosa que tenes que hacer esta escrita en tu Sandbox... *Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te has graduado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eres la Tercera Oficial de la Segunda Division!!! Felicidades Felicitaciones por tu ascenso a mi división, pero te queria preguntar que planeas hacer ahora... PD: Por cierto debes arreglar tu firma para que quede parecida como la mia, sabes como es??Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 20:33 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!!! Soy novata en esta Wiki, pero espero acostumbrarme, me llamo SilverSatonix, cuando puedas me informarás de consejos o para que me ayudes, bueno es un placer conocerte, hasta luegooo!!! Holaaa!!! =) encantada de conocerte Espero que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos buenas amigas en esta Wiki, bueno adiosSilverSatonix (discusión) 18:18 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola Shinitenshin Gracias, yo también espero llevarme muy bien contigo, por cierto ¿ cómo hay que entrar en la Academia Shinigami? es que estoy muy interesada en ese asunto.Waltz World (discusión) 00:17 1 may 2011 (UTC) Cuánto tiempo!!! Hola amiga ¿qué te cuentas? quería que me escribieras algún consejo que yo no sé o algo interesante ¿vale? pues hasta otraaaa!!!!.SilverSatonix (discusión) 02:11 2 may 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-chan, necesito preguntarte ¿cual es tu color favorito en codigo HTML? (es el de las 6 letras o números) :) link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hyorinmaru634/Minato_Hinamura Nibantai TaichoHyorinmaru634 21:35 5 may 2011 (UTC) Despedida por un tiempo xD Yamiko!!!, tengo que avisarte que estaré inactivo por una o 2 semanas así que cuidate y "protege la división como yo quisiera º3º"... Hasta algun dia... "Shinihime" :) link=http://es.bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Hyorinmaru634/Minato_Hinamura Nibantai TaichoHyorinmaru634 23:18 6 may 2011 (UTC) Lo siento mucho No me habia dado cuenta, lo siento es que no sabia que lo estabas haciendo tú, la próxima vez tendré mucho cuidado. bueno adiós.SilverSatonix (discusión) 17:35 10 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!! ¿Qué tal estas? ya tienes bastantes ediciones, espero que te conviertas en una tentiente, adiossss.SilverSatonix (discusión) 21:23 12 may 2011 (UTC) me ayudas? Hola Yamiko, quisiera pedirte un favor me podrias ayudar con una traduccion mira esta es la palabra Elemento Gaia: Esfera Destructora o Elemento Naturaleza: Esfera Destructora esto es el nombre de un elemento avanzado que me invente, pero con el nombre Gaiga quiero que quede Gaiaton: ..... me podrias ayudar con los kanjis? te lo agradeceria, y otra cocha mira, estoy mejorando mi dibujo, y estoy aprendiendo a utilizar un programa parecido a Photoshop que se llama Paint.NET, la imagen se sube al compu con un scaner o le tomo una foto? es que quiero subirla al compu, pero no tengo scaner, y también me podrías ayudar con unas cuantas imagenes al estilo naruto?, bueno espero tu respuesta, SAYOONARA and ARIGATOO !!! 02:28 17 jun 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento Chisuki-Chan lo siento venia mi padre i solo cerre la pc cuando regrese ninguno estaba asisq noc q me dijiste la ultima ves! t agradeceria mucho q me informaras para ver que pasa con mi asignacion en la division! lo siento mucho de vdd!Andrew (discusión) 05:37 22 ago 2011 (UTC) cuanto era el minimo para mi!? Satellizer imagenes! thumb|Personaje Ficticiothumb|left|Version mas ActualQuisiera tu opinion thumb|left|Nueva apariencia despues de su shikaithumb|Mi Gigai para cuando vaya al mundo normal!Tu opinion hahahaha! y le pondre las katanas largas! SUGOI wow Yamiko-chan ya puedes ser capitana!!! Andrew (discusión) 05:31 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Hola Shinitenshi me podrias decir comocrear una plantillaAdoncody (discusión) 05:35 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Plantillas Las quiero para hacer mas rapido los articulos de batallas ya que me tardo mucho haciendolas la plantilla es asi Adoncody (discusión) 18:59 28 ago 2011 (UTC) SUGOI 2 Increible!!! esa imagen esta genial Yamiko-Senpai sigue asi te esta quedando super!! ya me emocionee!! ya deseo verlo!!!Andrew (discusión) 21:12 28 ago 2011 (UTC) *Pregunta la ultima imagen que me enviaste ya es el final verdad, pregunto para ver si la subo o me espero!? Graciias!!!Andrew (discusión) 22:20 29 ago 2011 (UTC) *Wow ok esta bien yo espero pero dime lo hiciste otra ves!??? (Preocupado) Votación Ya he votado Yamiko-chan :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu 14:33 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Ahora te voy a votar, espero que te conviertas en una gran capitana ^^ Archivo:10.jpeg Jūbantai Taicho: SilverSatonix (Discusión) 14:42 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Bueno ya tienes mi voto 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión)'' 15:56 11 sep 2011 (UTC) hola hola, gracias por la bienvenida =), me gusto conocer a otro usuario de Venezuela, aun que, ahora que lo pienso, eres la primera venezolana que conosco en una wiki Kris Tennyson (discusión) 19:37 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-sama me aceptaron en la academia ^_^ ahora tengo que crear un manga que pesado ¬¬ en fin wwii estoy en la academia : "(aqui termina el mensaje del Usuario BLAYDER.1, a quien se le olvido firmar)" Imagen hola Yamiko aqui te dejo una imagen que encontre que se parece mucho a tu personaje ahora que es capitana bueno si te gusta podrias usarlo, como ya sabras me gusta buscar imagenes XD jejeje bueno adios 'Tatsuya Kirime' (Discusión) 23:31 22 sep 2011 (UTC)' thumb|350px|Yamiko Gracias Hola!! Gracias x darme la bienvenida. Solo quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿Como hago para entrar en al academia? Gracias x responderme. ☯฿åяяåģģλŋ☯ ☼ℓµịṣεŋbλЯŋ☾ Perdon Hola Yamiko perdon pero desde hace mucho tiempo se daño mi PC y me daba pereza conectarme desde un Cyber ademas la escuela esta dura ya que entre al bachillerato, pero felicidades por tu ascenso te lo mereces"Archivo:11.jpeg Jūichibantai Taichō Ryukuzu Kūchin" 00:09 7 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola, lo siento pero no he entendido nada del mensaje XD...si me lo puedes decirmelo mas facil te agradezco PD: lo siento por la inactividad pero he tenido muchisimos examenes XD 'Ijner Iaraba Inakaru' 15:37 8 oct 2011 (UTC) Taicho ya Termine el epi 50 y el capi 237 que me mandaste ya termine mi EXAMEN ME GRADUARE!! voy a editar para llegar a las 300 y ser teniente de la decima division un saludo Mashiro-kun (discusión) 14:58 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-chan, ya he terminado el examen. Consistía en crear 2 episodios a mi elección. Eran estos: 337 y 343. ¿Que tal lo he hecho? [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 11:18 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Tercer Examen Tengo un problema con el tercer examen de la novela Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name. Al parecer OtakuJuanma lo está editando. ¿Que hago? [[IkoleidanReviver/Firma]] (discusión) 13:10 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Yamiko-chan, quería ver si me podías cambiar el tercer examen. No he encontrado la novela y no quiero elaborar mal un artículo que no sé de que va. Ya sé que es la novelización de la película, pero no sé nada más aparte de eso y cuando novelizan una película por lo general suelen modificar algunas cosas. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo. Ikoleidan Reviver (discusión) 12:37 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Primer Examen de Amane-san :D Hola Yamiko-chan, aqui te dejo la lista de articulos de mi primer examen: #Jinta Hanakari -Sección: Personalidad #Lista de Toju -Sección: Toju Hollow #¡Formación! La peor eputación -Sección: Trama # 345.The Sloth -Sección: Portada #Corona de engaños, el rencor de Baraggan #Aoga -Sección: Historia #Hospital de Karakura #215. Tug Your God Out -Sección: Portada #167. Death Chamber -Sección: Portada #466. Screaming Invader -Sección: Sinopsis #069. 25:00 gathering #178. end of hypnosis10 (No One Stand On the Sky) #Bleach: Flame Bringer #El trabajo de un Shinigami #Reishi –Sección: Vista General #279. Juglators –Sección: Sinopsis #Todo esto es una trampa… ¡Enlaces diseñados! –Sección: Shinigami Cup Golden #078. meeT iT aT basemenT –Sección: Sinopsis #381. Words Just Don´t Like You –Sección: Portada #278. Heal for The Crash –Sección: Sinopsis Hola! :D Hola taicho para que veas que si edito :) *Ururu Tsumugiya *Jinta Hanakari *Kūgo Ginjō *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Ikumi Unagiya *Uryū Ishida hehehehehe son unas pequeñas ediciones! :D Jane taicho! 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer' ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 17:25 18 oct 2011 (UTC) 2do examen listo!! Hola Yamiko-chan, ya termine el segundo examen y los capitulos que decidi hacer fueron: #295. The Last Mission #296. Changed Again And Again Bueno, ahi te los dejo, espero que esten bien, y espero con ansias mi proximo examen, BYE BYE :P Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) Saludos de Amane-san!! Plantilla Kon'nichiwa Yamiko-chan ^^ pasaba nada mas para saludar y ver como te iba xD bueno eso y otra cosita... me disculpas si te soy muy molesta y demas pero... me preguntaba, me podrias echar una manita con la plantilla de miembros de la sexta division?? es que la de la segunda esta muy buena y Sate-nii me dijo que tu la habias hecho ^^ Era solo es, mejor no te molesto mas ^^ 'Archivo:6.jpeg Rokubantai Fukutaichō. Sora Takahashi' ([[Usuario Discusión:Kururi Hitsugaya|'Discusión']]) 14:24 21 oct 2011 (UTC) Episodios Termine los Episodios 18:11 30 oct 2011 (UTC) taicho! SAAGA!!! hola taicho!! mmmm quieres aparecer en una saga de sora!? graciias! y aun me debes mi entrenamiento!! :@@@ 'NiBantai Fuku Taicho Shihōin Satellizer' ([[Usuario Discusión:Glaplayer627|'Discución']]) 21:54 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Capitulos ya termine los Capitulos 23:22 5 nov 2011 (UTC) ola :D ola yamiko te queria preguntar . es que improvise una peleaita entre una espada y tu y te queria preguntar si la vas a editar tu porque yo agregue el comienzo el resto lo puedes añadir tu atentamente ' Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto''' (Discusión ''') 16:30 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Capitulos estos son los capitulos: *316. Swang the Edge Down *353. The Ash *289. The Scarmask 18:40 6 nov 2011 (UTC) claro me parece muy bien lo que has echo, ya agregue el resto con tu batalla contra la quinta espada ahora derrotala :D con todas tus fuerza yamiko-chan!! adelante!! ''' Jubantai FukuTaicho Kuriske Miyamoto (Discusión ''') 21:11 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Examen Lei la siguiente prueba del Examen, cuales son las intrucciones? 22:42 10 nov 2011 (UTC) hola deseo entrar a la academia de shinigamis FeDeh (discusión) 23:57 11 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Hola Chitsuki-Taicho mira es que Tatsuya-kun me mando una Imagen pero ya que no soy Teniente no me sirve y te thumb|Yamiko Chitsuki la queria dar a ti porque tiene varias caracteristicas de tu personaje . Aqui te la dejo por si te gusta Un saludo [[Usuario:Mashiro-kun/Kuriske_Miyamoto|'''Jubantai FukuTaicho]][[Usuario:Mashiro-kun|'' Kuriske Miyamoto]][[Usuario Discusión:Mashiro-kun|' (Mi Discusión)]] Hola, soy nuevo en Bleach Wiki, y me gustaría entrar a la Academia shinigami, solo que no se que hacer, me podrías ayudar, por tu atención gracias. Atte. CoyoteStarrk1609CoyoteStarrk1609 (discusión) 20:06 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Yamiko, Cumple años feliz XD te deseo todo lo bueno :D espero que vuelvas a estar activa, nos vemos :D ''Ijner Iaraba Inakaru'' 19:33 4 ene 2012 (UTC) 3er oficial Hola Yamiko-san , queria preguntarte , si podria ocupar el puesto de 3er oficial en tu division , como ya sabras tengo más de las ediciones necesarias asi que por favor XD '''Toshiro Elric 22:21 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, tu eres la encargada de colocar a los usuarios a la academia??? Si!! Oh si, porfavor meteme a la academia :D . Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 19:27 2 feb 2012 (UTC) Duda Danieru me dijo que eras mi sensei. Si es verdad Dime cual sera mi examen Episodio Hola Yamiko queria avisarte de que ya he terminado el episodio ¡El bankai de Senbonzakura! Ataque y defensa del mundo de los vivos , un saludo Taiho Toshiro (discusión) 13:09 6 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Yamiko-sama espero este bien.... Danieru (Wazzap) era mi profesor en la academia y el me dijo que ya no era el encargado.... sera que usted me puede colaborar con esto... Gracias.... PDTA con el finalice le primer examen Minamy 02:22 7 feb 2012 (UTC) Duda Hola, ya hice el seiyu ya hice el examen, cual es el siguiente. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 22:04 8 feb 2012 (UTC) Finalmente Requiero que evalues mi prueba urgentemente si lo haces sere tu asistente personal o algo por el estilo :) último Examen Hola Yamiko sensei habias dicho que mi ultimo examen era crear mi Sandbox entones para que lo corrigas se encuentra en mi perfil donde dice "Sandbox" alli lo veras y si es posible me gustaria ser teniente de la octava división , si se puede claro link= Usuario: Taiho Toshiro144px|link= Usuario Discusión: Taiho Toshiro 18:44 12 feb 2012 (UTC) mmmm mmm cuando me vas a pasar mi siguiente mision, y cuando me vas a colorcar en la academia -_-. Pipe Sousuke (discusión) 00:40 14 feb 2012 (UTC) 3er Examen listo (alfin XD) Hola Yamiko-chan, al fin tengo el placer de anunciar que termine mi tercer examen, hasta ahorita porque deberia saber que no pude entrar durante 4 meses y que entre hasta hace unas semanas pero me alegra decir que termine!!!!! :D Bueno, los episodios que hice son: #Hisagi, hacia las aguas termales #¡Duelo! Amagai vs Ichigo Me despido. Que tenga una feliz semana de parte de "Amane-san" XD Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:36 16 feb 2012 (UTC) HOLA Bueno, soy yumi kuran nueva en esta wikia y qeria registrarme para ser parte del gotei q tengo q hacer para entrar?? tareas , trabajos ... tu di y yo hago XD.Yumi Kuran (discusión) 21:45 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Duda Academia Shinigami Hola Yamiko, soy Kaze Hitsugaya, y soy nuevo en el wiki y me gustaria estar en la academia, y si esposible ser tu estudiante en la misma, si esque aun eres tutora, y si ya no lo eres me podrias decir como unirme. Gracias de antemano por la ayuda que me puedas dar. Kaze Hitsugaya (discusión) 14:07 25 mar 2012 (UTC) hola emmm quisiera entrar en la academia pero no se como me podrias ayudar ??? Mugiwara Hola sensei, soy mugiwara no se si acuerda de mi pq yo no me acordaba de danieru, cula era su foto? en fin solo queria agradecerle por todo ya que hace mucho que no me conecto, SAyonara Mugiwara no Tsukishima (discusión) 23:57 4 may 2012 (UTC) Ohaiio Gozaimasu~! Me llamo Hitsugaya Chaerin y quisiera entrar a la Academia... Onegai~! Me gustaria ser parte de esta pagina Arigato ne? Ninomiya Chaerin (discusión) 22:51 6 jun 2012 (UTC) AMS Hola, te acordamos que eres parte de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis (AMS) ¡Y la vamos a revivir! Se te sera asignada una misión que deberás hacer con una compañera y es el realizar un Omake vergonzoso de algún capitán. El o los capitanes junto con tu compañera te serán asignados en la pagina oficial de la AMS, junto con los demás detalles. ¡Nos vemos y AMS al poder! Sora Takahashi Discución 19:19 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Hola!! Me gustaría formar parte de la academia ^.^ me podrías decir ¿¿qué necesito para poder entrar?? Gracias!! Ninako (discusión) 01:43 27 jul 2012 (UTC) ¡Atención! Una nueva Misión se ha asignado para todas las miembros de la AMS. El Proyecto: Test de Aptitud del Gotei 13. Para mas información por favor consultar la página de la AMS. Sora Takahashi Discución 18:52 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Test de Aptitud ¡Atención! Una nueva Misión se ha asignado para todas las miembros de la AMS. El Proyecto: Test de Aptitud del Gotei 13. Para mas información por favor consultar la página de la AMS. Sora Takahashi Discución 18:53 26 ago 2012 (UTC) *Hola Yamiko-san, seras Castigada por la AMS, y el castigo sera en la página oficial de la AMS. Los motivos de el porque estas castigada es: No has hecho el Test de Aptitud del Gotei 13. Archivo:4.jpegYonbantai Taicho Ijner Kirime Kuraiten (Discusión) 16:53 29 ago 2012 (UTC) Capitania Hola Yamiko, se me ha informado y he notado la baja de tus ediciones en los ultimos meses, y queria preguntarle si tiene la intencion de conservar su puesto como capitana de la segunda division, esto se lo pregunto por que puede darse que algun usuario pudiese estar calificado para el puesto. En cualquier caso te agradeceria si me respondieras antes del 31 de agosto, de no ser asi me vere obligado a destituirte. 30px|link=Bleach Wiki:Guardia real Ōke Keibi Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 01:49 28 ago 2012 (UTC) *Ya veo, no tenia idea, mis condolencias. En cualquier caso, ojala que puedas volver a la wiki. Hola, Buenas Tardes, me entere que eres uno de los profesores de la academia y queria saber como entra a la academia o si puedo ser tu alumno me gustaria aprender. Gracias!!!